Branca Braunstein
Name: Branca Braunstein Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Shopping (unless it involves to much walking) and hanging out with Olivia. Appearance: Branca Braunstein isn’t exactly as pretty as her idol, but boy does she try to be. Starting with her chin-length brown hair that Branca has severely highlighted a bleached blonde and always has it in a half ponytail. Moving on, Branca has also altered her dull brown eyes by ‘enhancing’ them with sky blue contacts. What used to be thin, boring lips became big, pouty lips with the help of restylane injections. With the help of many, many, many sessions with a tweezer, Branca’s once bushy eyebrows became highly arched and thin. Her nose, however, is something Branca couldn’t fix. Her father couldn’t afford a nose job, so Branca’s short, almost doughy nose remains as is. To complete her face, add large amounts of caked on mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. Despite all the work, Branca somehow still manages to look like unattractive. Branca’s body is a whole other story all together. Quite a few sizes larger than her friend, Branca stands at 5’6” with a pudgy frame of 161 pounds. Branca’s chest is also the host of rather large D-cup sized breasts, which always taunt her. If only they were a little smaller she could look even more like Olivia. On another note, Branca’s pasty skin is old news. She now boasts quite the fake tan, as she’s to lazy to actually go out in the sun and get one on the beach. The fake tan leaves Branca an orangey color, but she doesn’t seem to mind. It’s all just one step closer to looking like Olivia to her. Speaking of Olivia, Branca has taken quite a liking to dressing up like her idol. On the trip, Branca sports the exact same outfit as Olivia, though Branca’s outfit is a few sizes to small. A blue polka dotted kerchief, along with a blue sailor shirt and matching skirt. Under the skirt is a pair of pearly white leggings and blue flats. She also received a Prada bag for her 18th birthday, though hers is an imitate. Biography: '''Branca Braunstein is the daughter of a Jewish mortician, which has embarrassed her to no end, and his even more Jewish wife. Since a young age, Branca has dreamed of being a princess and has tried to emulate all the Disney Princesses, even to the point of laying in bed for two whole days because she claimed she was Snow White. Branca’s love of princesses followed her as she grew up until she met a real princess. Olivia Swan. Olivia had pulled the head off Branca’s favorite Barbie, but that didn’t matter anymore because Branca had finally met a real princess. This is when Branca’s almost stalkerish intimidation of Olivia started. And it hasn’t ceased since. The girls have grown up together, with Branca never telling Olivia what her father did or ever inviting Olivia to her house, out of fear it wasn’t suitable enough. Branca’s has often played as Olivia’s lackey and thusly has tormented the same people Olivia has. It never really bothered her, as long as she was with Olivia. '''Advantages: The girl doesn’t even have her looks going for her, let alone anything else. Disadvantages: She’s stupid as all sin. Is entirely dependant on Olivia. Her physical fitness level is dangerously low and she has a huge appetite. Designated Number: Female Student No. 60 The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Kel-Tech SUB 2000 Conclusions: Well, G60, you know what they say. If you can't beat them, eat them! Bahaha. But seriously, even with a nice weapon, I don't see this one going too far. Stupid cow'll probably just wind up shooting herself or something. Game Evaluations Kills: 'Olivia Swan, Afra Jacinth '''Killed by: '''Herself '''Collected Weapons: '''Kel-Tech SUB 2000 (issued weapon) '''Allies: 'Olivia Swan, Afra Jacinth 'Enemies: 'Olivia Swan, Afra Jacinth, James Trejo '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Branca, in chronological order. V3: Blood, Sweat, and Tears Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Branca Braunstein. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students